Numbershot 90: Game of Chance
by Richard Tsunami
Summary: Manga-verse one-shot. As Shark and Luna search for new Numbers, they get into a robbery, with a burglar holding a Number. It's time for Shark to retrieve it! Inspired by Vile.EXE.


**Hi, everyone! This is a little experiment I wanted to do for a long time now, inspired by Vile's Numbershots. Hope you like it!**

* * *

><p>Shark was walking down the streets of Heartland gazing the Number 47: Nightmare Shark card in his hand. "<em>This Number... why doesn't posses me?<em>" thought the boy "_When Luna gave it to me, she said that I was ready to weild it because I hadn't had any darkness within me anymore, but I think there's more..._"

His thoughts were stopped by a flash of light in front of him.

When the boy opened his eyes, he saw a girl with purple hair standing in front of him. Shark sighed. "Why do you have to be always so theatrical, Luna?"

"It's my fastest way of comunicating with you, so I can't help it" simply answered Luna.

"What do you want?"

"I sensed the presence of a Number" the girl answered "I'll bring you there"

Shark smirked and touched Luna's shoulder. In a matter of seconds they were teleporting.

After a few seconds they were in front of... "Heartland City Bank? Is this really the place?"

"Not actually" answered Luna "But a group of burglars is about to attack the Bank, so I thought it was better for you to come back before they do?"

"ARE YOU CRAZY?!" asked Shark shocked "Those guys have guns! FREAKING GUNS! You know they can kill me if I challenge them?"

Luna smiled. "Don't worry. I've covered your body with a magic aura so, if they get in the same place you are, their weapons will be automatically jammed"

Shark laughed silently at that response and entered the Bank with Luna.

"So, how much we'll have to wait?"

Luna closed her eyes for a second. "Three... two... one..."

All of a sudden the Bank's door slammed and two guys dressed in black suit completed with masks entered the Bank holding machine guns. "THIS IS A ROBBERY!" one of them said "EVERYONE GET DOWN!"

"You!" said the other pointing at an employee "Take this bag and fill it with all the money in the deposit!"

The burglar then threw a bag at the poor employee. The scared man was about to go, when... "Wait a minute!"

The attention went to Shark that, along with Luna, was now confronting the two burglars.

"And who the hell are you?!" one of them said "Get down immediatly or I'll open a hole in your chest!"

The WATER Duelist smirked. "Try"

The two men screamed and started to fire with their machine guns... only to realize that nothing was coming out of them.

"What the hell?!" cursed one of the two throwing his machine gun to the ground.

"_I swear that if this wasn't a life or death situation, I would be laughing really hard right now_" thought Shark "_This two are really stupid!_"

"The one on your left" said Luna pointing at the one that still was holding his machine gun "His name is Howard, a former Poker champion. He's the one with the Number"

Howard didn't answer, but on his left hand a number lighted in a purple light: 90.

"How do you know my name?!" asked Howard.

"It doesn't concern you" answered Shark approaching the man "Both of us are going to duel. If I win I'll get your Number card and both of you will have to go away, but if I lose I'll give you mine and I'll let you go on with your robbery"

"_Shark is doing a very dangerous bait, but it's all he can do if he wants that guy to duel him_" thought Luna.

"Interesting..." hissed Howard, the Number pulsing on his left hand "I accept!"

"All right!" said Shark throwing his blue D-Pad in the air "Duel Disk, set!"

His D-Pad landed on his left wrist and the Monster Card Zone appeared. Howard's D-Pad was the traditional one.

"D-Gazer, set!" declared Shark placing his red D-Gazer on his left eye.

In that exact moment the AR Vision started ti manifest, numbers scattered all over the place. "AR VISION. LINK ESTABLISHED"

"DUEL!"

**LP Shark 4000**

**LP Howard 4000**

"I'll go first if you don't mind" said Shark "Ore no turn. Draw! Field Magic hatsudo! Empire of the Deep!"

All of a sudden the AR changed and the field became what it happened to be a large futuristic city with a few submarines travelling through said space. The odd thing of this field is that it was complitely covered by water.

"With this card I can once per turn select any monsters from my hand or from my Graveyard and Overlay them to Xyz Summon a Xyz Monster from my Extra Deck!"

"Nani?!"

"Ore wa tekudakara Reberu san no Big Jaws to Drill Barnacle de Obarei (I Overlay the Level 3 Big Jaws and Drill Barnacle from my hand)!"

Shark slammed the two cards on his D-Pad and a big shark with some mechanical parts on his body and a barnacle with purple drills on his back appeared on the field for a couple of seconds. Afterwards they became two blue energy waves and entered into a red portal.

"Ni tai no monsuta de Obarei Netwaaku kochiku! Ekushiizu Shoukan!" declared Shark "Arawareyo... Senko Boukan... Aero Shark!"

From the portal two sharks held together with an orange apparatus came out (ATK: 1900).

"A Xyz Monster on his first turn?" noticed Howard "He's really something"

"Aero Shark no kouka hatsudo!" declared Shark "By removing a Overlay Unit you get hit by 400 damage for each card in my hand, three in this case! Air Torpedo!"

From Aero Shark's apparatus three torpedoes came out. Then the said torpedoes opened themselves, revealing four bullets each, which hit Howard, throwing him to the ground.

**LP Shark 4000**

**LP Howard 2800**

"The turn I use my Field Spell's effect I cannot Normal Summon" explained Shark "But on the bright side, as long as this card is on the field, non-WATER Xyz Monsters have to wait a turn to attack. Kaado ichimai settei. Turn end!"

Howard got up grunting. "I'll show you, pesky kid. Watashi no turn. Draw!" he declared "Magic Card, Four of a Kind, hatsudo! With this card I discard four cards from my hand and I add from my Deck to my hand four 'Poker Soldier' monsters with the same Level but with different name!"

"Nani?! He replenishes his hand?!" asked Shark in surprise.

"I add the Level 5 Monsters Poker Soldier Heart 5, Poker Soldier Diamond 5, Poker Soldier Spade 5 and Poker Soldier Club 5 from my Deck to my hand"

"_They're only a bunch of Normal Monsters, but they're all Level 5..._" thought Shark "_Is he going to use my Field Spell's effect to Summon his Number?_"

"Next Magic Card, Yuugo (Polymerization), hatsudo!"

"Nani?!" cried both Luna and Shark "Yuugo?"

"That's right" answered Howard "This card allows me to fuse the four Poker Soldiers from my hand!"

For a second four knights appeared: they shared the same appearance but everyone had a different symbol on his shield depending on their suit and a different color of spear (red for Heart 5 and Diamond 5 and black for Spade 5 and Club 5). They then disappeared in a vortex.

"Yuugo Shoukan! Arawareyo... Poker Royal 5!"

His monster appeared as a knight that was very similar to his previous ones, except the fact that it was slightly bigger, its armor was gold instead of silver and it had all the suits on his shield (ATK: 3000).

"Poker Royal 5 no kouka hatsudo! When it's Fusion Summoned, I can retrieve 1 Spell Card from my Graveyard and add it to my hand!"

"_Oh no!_" thought Luna "_He's going to get back Four of a Kind from his Graveyard!_"

"The card I choose is this!" said Howard holding up a card "Jacks-or-Better!"

"Nani?!" asked Shark "How did you-"

"Simple, I discarded it from my hand when I used my Four of a Kind card. And now watch this: Jacks-or-Better, hatsudo! With this card now we both draw 1 card and show it to the other. The one that has the monster with higher Level can Special Summon it from his hand and it will gain 1000 Life Points, while the one that has the monster with the lowest Level, has to discard it to the Graveyard and it will lose 1000 Life Points!"

"_Is he really relying on luck?_" thought Shark.

Howard placed his hand on his D-Pad. "Are you ready?" asked.

The boy nodded and they both drew thier cards.

Shark looked at his card and showed it to his opponent. "Level 8 monster Kaiser Sea Snake"

"Not bad" answered Howard showing his own card "But I've drew Poker Soldier Club King, which is a Level 11 monster"

Shark grunted and sent his monster to the Graveyard as his Life Points decreased. Howard on the other hand gained 1000 Life Points and Summoned a monster that resembled a human figure with a red vest (ATK: 2000).

**LP Shark 3000**

**LP Howard 3800**

"_Curses!_" thought Shark "_He almost nullified the damage I inflicted to him last turn!_"

"Now, Poker Soldier Club King, attack Aero Shark!"

The King went towards the shark and sliced him in half with his sword.

**LP Shark 2900**

**LP Howard 3800**

Shark grunted and declared: "Trap hatsudo, Water Vortex!"

All of a sudden a vortex appeared and sucked in Poker Soldier Club King.

"What happened?!" asked Howard.

"When a WATER monster I control is destroyed by battle, this card destroys the monster that destroyed it. Also it allows me to Summon from my Deck any number of WATER monsters from my Deck whose Level sum is exactly equal to the destroyed monster's Level, but their effect are negated and I can't use them for an attack or for a Tribute Summon"

"Nani?!"

"Your monster is Level 11 so I Special Summon from my Deck the Level 3 Left-Hand Shark and Level 4s Right-Hand Shark and Medusa's Aegis!"

The first monster appeared as a shark which had five fins, resebling fingers and giving it the appearance of a left hand (DEF: 1500); the second one was pretty much equal but the fins were mirrored, so it resebled a right hand (DEF: 1300); the last monster was a simple shield with the image of a snake haired girl on it (DEF: 2100).

"_If I leave one of those Level 4s on the field, he may use them for a Xyz Summon_" thought the bulglar "Poker Royal 5, attack Medusa's Aegis!"

The knight grabbed his golden spear and hit Medusa's Aegis with it, causing its destruction.

"Nice one, boy. Turn end!" declared Howard.

"_I have to say, this duel his getting pretty interesting_" thought Shark looking at the field "_It's a stalemate, but he has the upper hand with that monter. I'll be more than happy to take him down!_"

"Why are you smirking?" asked Howard looking at the face of his opponent.

"Because your monster's going down!" answered Shark "Ore no turn! Draw! Magic Card, Mystik Wok, hatsudo! This card allows me to Tribute my Left-Hand Shark and gain Life Points equal to its DEF!"

The shark disappeared from the field and the WATER Duelist gained his lost Life Points.

**LP Shark 4300**

**LP Howard 3800**

"_Wow, this is a true battle of wits!_" thought Luna observing the duel "_Their moves are perfect and accurate! It's hard to tell who'll win in the end_"

"Next Left-Hand Shark no kouka hatsudo!" continued Shark "Since I control Right-Hand Shark I can Special Summon it back from the Graveyard, increasing its Level by 1 in the process!"

"_Two Level 4 monsters..._" thought Howard.

"Ore wa Reberu yon no Right-Hand Shark to Left-Hand Shark de Obarei!"

The two monsters became blue energy waves and entered in a red portal.

"Ni tai no monsuta de Obarei Netwaaku kochiku! Ekushiizu Shoukan!"

All of a sudden the earth shattered in two and a monster started to came out of it.

"Howl, unknown roar! Rise from the darkness of the abyss!"

The monster resembled a white and blue shark with a dragonic appearance. It entered the field with a roar (ATK: 2600).

"Bahamut Shark!"

"_There it is! Shark's ace monster!_" thought Luna.

"Bahamut Shark no kouka hatsudo!" continued Shark "By using an Overlay Unit I can Summon 1 Xyz Monster from my Extra Deck as long as its Rank is lower than this card's!"

"Bakana!" cried Howard "A monster that allows you to Xyz Summon?!"

"I thought you realized by now that my Deck centers around Xyz Summoning" said Shark "Now, Bahamut Shark! God Soul!"

Bahamut Shark fired a blast that hit the ground creating a galaxy portal where a serpentine blue shark with demonic wings, the number 47 on one of it, came out (ATK: 2000).

"Arawareyo, Nambaazu Yonjunana (Come forth, Number 47)... Nightmare Shark!"

Howard simply grunted at the sight of the Number.

"And when Nightmare Shark is Summoned it allows me to transfer a WATER monster from my hand to itself as a Overlay Unit" explained Shark "I select Killer Frilled Shark! Next Magic Card, Flash Fang, hatsudo! With this both my Nightmare Shark and Bahamut Shark will gain 500 ATK!"

"It doesn't matter!" interrupted Howard "Poker Royal 5 cannot be destroyed by battle!"

"Who said I was attacking him?" said Sark getting a puzzled look from his opponent "Nightmare Shark no kouka hatsudo! By using one Overlay Unit, Bahamut Shark can attack you directly this turn!"

"Nani?!"

"Bahamut Shark, God Voice!"

The giant shark fired a blast against Howard and hit him.

**LP Shark 4300**

**LP Howard 700**

"Next, Flash Fang saranaro kouka hatsudo (Flash Fang's other effect activate)! Since you just took damage I can now destroy every monster you control with ATK lower than the damage I just inflicted to you, so say goodbye to your Poker Royal 5!"

The golden knight disappeared in a flash of blue light.

"Turn end!" declared the WATER Duelist.

"Impressive move!" said Howard getting up "I'm having too much fun right now!"

"_What?_" thought Shark "_He's... having fun?_"

"Watashi no turn! Draw!" declared the burglar "Magic Card, Button, hatsudo! This card allows us to draw until we have 5 cards in our hand!"

Both Duelists drew their cards.

"Next Poker Soldier Spade Ace, Shoukan!"

Howard's monster appeared as a tiny knight with a black spear and his shield having the spade suit (ATK: 100).

"Next Magic Card, Poker Fusion, hatsudo! This card allows me to Fusion Summon a 'Poker Royal' monster from my Extra Dck by banishing from my field and from my Graveyard the Fusion Material Monsters!"

"Nani?!"

"Since with Four of a Kind I sent Poker Soldier Heart Ace, Poker Soldier Club Ace and Poker Soldier Diamond Ace to the Graveyard, I'll banish them along with my Poker Soldier Spade Ace!"

Three tiny knights appeared alongside the one on the field and disappeared a few seconds later in a vortex.

"Yuugo Shoukan! Arawareyo... Poker Royal Ace!"

This new knight looked exactly the same as Poker Royal 5, only it being tiny as its Fusion Materials (ATK: 1000).

"Royal Ace no kouka hatsudo!" declared Howard "When it's Fusion Summoned, I can destroy one face-up monster on your field. I choose Bahamut Shark!"

The knight threw his spear towards Bahamut Shark and destroyed it.

"Also, Royal Ace saranaro kouka hatsudo! He can attack you directly! Go!"

The knight threw his spear again, this time hitting Shark.

**LP Shark 3300**

**LP Howard 700**

"Kaado ichimai settei. Turn end!" declared Howard.

"_I'm in trouble a little bit_" thought Shark "_He isn't even using his Number against me and he's still having the upper hand. Fortunately it's my turn now._ Ore no turn! Draw!"

"Trap hatsudo, Small Blind Big Blind!"

"Nani?!"

"This card now forces us to discard a monster from our hand and, if my monster's Level is higher than yours, you cannot conduct your Battle Phase this turn, but if your monster's Level is higher than mine, I cannot Normal Summon on my next turn"

Shark scanned his hand and then hold up a card. "I discard the Level 6 Jawsman"

Howard smirked. "Too bad. I discard the Level 7 Poker Soldier Heart 7"

Shark grunted. Now he couldn't attack and end the duel. "Nevermind. Kaado nimai settei. Turn end!"

Two cards appeared: one monster and one Spell/Trap Card.

"Already?" asked Howard "How disappointing. Watashi no turn. Draw! Poker Royal Ace, attack directly!"

Shark smirked. "Quick-Play Magic hatsudo, Hidden Fangs of Revenge!"

"Nani?!"

"With this i destroy my Defense Position monster Skull Kraken, and since he has more DEF than your monster's ATK, the damage becomes 0 and your monster is destroyed!"

"Bakana!"

The AR Vision created a sword that Shark grabbed. Then the WATER Duelist ran towards the monster and sliced it in half, destroyed. The boy then returned behind his Number.

"Grrr... kaado ichimai settei! Turn end!"

"Ore no turn! Draw!" declared Shark "Nightmare Shark attacks directly!"

Howard reacted as he saw the monster rushing towards him. "Trap hatsudo, Bring in! Since I have less Life Points than you do, I can end the Battle Phase!"

Nightmare Shark stopped as Shark grunted. "Kaado ichimai settei. Turn end!"

In that exact moment sirens started to approach towards the buidling.

"It's the cops!" cried the other thief "We have to get out of here!"

"No! I'm in a middle of a duel now!" answered Howard.

"Say what you want, I'm outta here!" said the other running out of the buidling as the sirens started to approach more and more.

"It's getting a bit late for me, so it's better end this duel quickly!" declared Howard "Watashi no turn! Draw!"

As he saw the card he drew he smirked. "Magic Card Pot of Greed! I draw 2 cards. Next, Empire of the Deep no kouka hatsudo!"

"_What? He's using Shark's Field Spell?_" thought Luna as Shark smirked.

"Watashi wa bochukara Poker Royal 5 to Poker Royal Ace de Obarei (I Overlay Poker Royal 5 and Poker Royal Ace from the Graveyard)!"

"Nani?! He uses Fusion Monsters for a Xyz Summon?" asked Shark.

"Ni tai no monsuta de Obarei Netwaaku kochiku! Ekushiizu Shoukan!" declared Howard "Arawareyo, Nambaazu Kuju (Come forth, Number 90)!"

The monster that appeared had a smiliar armor to the Poker Royal but it was black and red, it had a Harley Quinn-like hat and, in place of the spear and the shield, it held a scepter, the number 90 on the top of it (ATK: 0).

"POKER ROYAL... JOKER!"

"_So that's his Number..._" thought Shark "_But it has 0 ATK..._"

"This monster gains 700 ATK for each monster in my Graveyard!"

"Bakana!"

"Since at the moment there're the Poker Soldiers 5 and 1 Poker Soldier 7, my monster's ATK is 2800" explained Howard "Next kaado ichimai settei, then Magic Card, Fold, hatsudo! This card allows me to discard all cards in my hand, in this case one. And since i discarded Poker Soldier Spade 7, my monster's ATK increases to 3500. Next Poker Royal Joker no kouka hatsudo! Once per turn, by using one Overlay unit, I can send a monster from my Deck to the Graveyard!"

"Nani?!"

"I send Poker Soldier Diamond 7, so my monster gains 700 more ATK, bringing him up to 4200!"

"Don't forget that since your monster is a DARK monster, he cannot attack this turn because of my Field Spell!" said Shark.

"Don't worry, I didn't forget" answered Howard "Turn end!"

Shark looked at the Number monster. "That's one powerful Number monster, I must say. But I already have a plan to defeat it!"

"Really? Show it to me!"

"As you wish! Ore no turn! Draw!" declared Shark "Empire of the Deep no kouka hatsudo! Ore wa bochukara Reberu san no Killer Frilled Shark no Left-Hand Shark de Obarei!"

From Shark's Graveyard, two blue energy waves came out and entered into a red portal.

"Ni tai no monsuta de Obarei Netwaaku kochiku! Ekushiizu Shoukan!" declared Shark "Arawareyo... Black Ray Lancer!"

The monster appeared as a black and purple humanoid stingray weilding a spear (ATK: 2100).

"Black Ray Lancer no kouka hatsudo! By using one Overlay Unit I can negate your Number's effect!"

"Nani?!"

"That's right, and with it your monster's ATK becomes 0. Paralyze Lance!"

From Black Ray Lancer's chest a purple energy came out and hit Poker Royal Joker.

"Black Ray Lancer may not be able to attack this turn because he's a DARK monster, but Nightmare Shark is enough!" declared Shark as his monster attacked.

"I won't let you win! Trap hatsudo, All-in!"

"Nani?!"

"This card banishes every monster in my Graveyard and increases my monster's ATK by 600 for each one until the End Phase!" explained the burglar "With six monsters banished my monster's ATK goes to 4000!"

"Oh no, you won't!" answered Shark "Trap hatsudo, Seven Tools of the Bandit!"

"Bakana!"

"By paying 1000 Life Points I negate your Trap Card and destroy it, so my monster can attack freely!"

Nightmare Shark went towards Poker Royal Joker and hit it with his tail destroying it.

**LP Shark 2300 - WIN**

**LP Howard 0**

The WATER Duelist went towards and grabbed Number 90 from the fallen man's hands as the police entered the Bank and took the burglar.

* * *

><p><strong>Fan-made cards:<strong>

**Poker Soldier Heart 5  
>Level 5<br>Warrior  
>LIGHT<br>ATK 500  
>DEF 500<strong>

****Poker Soldier Diamond 5  
>Level 5<br>Warrior  
>LIGHT<br>ATK 500  
>DEF 500<strong>**

******Poker Soldier Spade 5  
>Level 5<br>Warrior  
>LIGHT<br>ATK 500  
>DEF 500<strong>****

******Poker Soldier Club 5  
>Level 5<br>Warrior  
>LIGHT<br>ATK 500  
>DEF 500<strong>****

**********************************************Poker Soldier Club King  
>Level 11<br>Warrior  
>LIGHT<br>ATK 2000  
>DEF 2000<strong>********************************************

********Poker Soldier Heart Ace  
>Level 1<br>Warrior  
>LIGHT<br>ATK 100  
>DEF 100<strong>******

****************Poker Soldier Diamond Ace  
>Level 1<br>Warrior  
>LIGHT<br>ATK 100  
>DEF 100<strong>**************

************************Poker Soldier Spade Ace  
>Level 1<br>Warrior  
>LIGHT<br>ATK 100  
>DEF 100<strong>**********************

********************************Poker Soldier Club Ace  
>Level 1<br>Warrior  
>LIGHT<br>ATK 100  
>DEF 100<strong>******************************

****************************************Poker Soldier Heart 7  
>Level 7<br>Warrior  
>LIGHT<br>ATK 700  
>DEF 700<strong>**************************************

********************************************************************************Poker Soldier Diamond 7  
>Level 7<br>Warrior  
>LIGHT<br>ATK 700  
>DEF 700<strong>******************************************************************************

************************************************************************************************************************Poker Soldier Spade 7  
>Level 7<br>Warrior  
>LIGHT<br>ATK 700  
>DEF 700<strong>**********************************************************************************************************************

************************************************************************************************************************Poker Royal 5  
>Level 5<br>Warrior  
>LIGHT<br>ATK 3000  
>DEF 3000<br>Effect: Poker Soldier Heart 5 + Poker Soldier Diamond 5 + Poker Soldier Spade 5 + Poker Soldier Club 5  
>When this card is Fusion Summoned: You can target 1 Spell Card in your Graveyard; add that target to your hand. This cannot be destroyed by battle.<strong>**********************************************************************************************************************

************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************Poker Royal Ace  
>Level 1<br>Warrior  
>LIGHT<br>ATK 1000  
>DEF 1000<br>Effect: Poker Soldier Heart Ace + Poker Soldier Diamond Ace + Poker Soldier Spade Ace + Poker Soldier Club Ace  
>When this card is Fusion Summoned: You can target 1 face-up monster your opponent controls; destroy that target. This can attack your opponent directly.<strong>**********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************Number 90: Poker Royal Joker  
>Level 12<br>Spellcaster  
>DARK<br>ATK 0  
>DEF 0<br>Effect: 4 Level 12 Monsters with different name  
>You can also Xyz Summon this card by using "Poker Royal" Fusion Monsters as the Xyz Materials. This card gains 700 ATK and DEF for each monster in your Graveyard. Once per turn: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card to send 1 monster from your Deck to the Graveyard.<strong>**********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************Empire of the Deep  
>Field Spell Card<br>Effect: Once per turn: The turn player can target monsters from his/her hand or from his/her Graveyard; Xyz Summon 1 Xyz Monster from your Extra Deck by using the selected monster as Xyz Materials. If the Xyz Material are sent to the Graveyard, they are banished instead. The turn player cannot Normal Summon the turn that activates this effect. Non-WATER Xyz Monsters cannot attack the turn they are Xyz Summoned.************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************Four of a Kind  
>Normal Spell Card<br>Effect: Discard 4 cards from your hand. Add from your Deck to your hand 4 "Poker Soldier" monsters with the same Level but with a different name.************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************Jacks-or-Better  
>Normal Spell Card<br>Effect: Both players draw 1 card and show it to their opponent. The monster that has the higher Level is Special Summoned to the controller's side of the field and the player gains 100 Life Points. The monster that has the lower Level is sent to the Graveyard and the player takes 1000 damage. If both monsters have the same Level, shuffle both into the Deck and apply this card's effect again. Spell and Trap Cards are considered as Level 1 monsters.************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************Button  
>Normal Spell Card<br>Effect: Both players draw until they have 5 cards in their hand.************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************Poker Fusion  
>Normal Spell Card<br>Effect: Banish from your field and from your Graveyard the Fusion Material Monsters listed on a "Poker Royal" Fusion Monster and Special Summon that monster from your Extra Deck. (This Special Summon is considered a Fusion Summon.)************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************Fold  
>Normal Magic Card<br>Effect: Discard all the cards in your hand.************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************Water Vortex  
>Normal Trap Card<br>Effect: Activate when 1 WATER monster you control is destroyed by battle. Destroy the monster that destroyed it and Special Summon from your Deck WATER monsters whose Level is the exact sum of the Level of the destroyed monster. Those monster's effects are negated and cannot attack or be Tributed for a Tribute Summon.************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************Small Blind Big Blind  
>Normal Trap Card<br>Effect: Activate only during your opponent's Standby Phase. Both players discard 1 monster from their hand. If the monster you discarded had a higher Level that your opponent's, your opponent cannot conduct his Battle Phase this turn. ************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************If the monster you discarded had a lower Level that your opponent's, your opponent Normal Summon on your next turn. This card's activation and effect cannot be negated.************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************Bring In  
>Normal Trap Card<br>Effect: Activate only when your opponent declares an attack. End the Battle Phase. This card cannot be activated if you have equal or more Life Points than your opponent's.************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************All-In  
>Normal Trap Card<br>Effect: Banish every monster in your Graveyard, then target 1 monster you control; that target gains 600 ATK for each banished monster by this card's effect until the End Phase.************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************


End file.
